


I’m still thinking you could be the one

by manesalex



Series: Resentment [5]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Canon Disabled Character, Communication, Enthusiastic Consent, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Massage, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, Missing Alex Manes Weekend, Shameless Smut, Smut, references to past panic attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex/pseuds/manesalex
Summary: Michael and Alex enjoy their first night at the hotel Isobel booked for them to make up for ruining their weekend.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Resentment [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712398
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	I’m still thinking you could be the one

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all the Alex fans and Malex shippers who have been hurt and/or triggered by canon events this season. This entire series is for all of you.

“So, room service?” Alex asks hopefully after tossing his bag on the bed and sitting down on the mattress. He knows Isobel has gotten them reservations at some swanky place for tonight, their first night in Albuquerque, but he’s had a long day of work, followed by travel, and he’s got a new prosthetic he’s trying to adjust to. So, yes, he can force himself to walk more, but he’s not sure he’ll be able to stand putting his prosthetic back on tomorrow if he does.

Not long ago, he’d have forced himself to go anyway and suffered for it, but he and Michael have worked so hard on their communication. And he finally feels as secure as he can in the knowledge that Michael cares about his needs, as well as his boundaries.

Michael just smiles at him easily, already looking around for a menu, holding it up triumphantly when he finds it and making his way to the bed, where Alex sits, massaging his leg. “She did say we could spend the weekend fucking our brains out if we wanted. Don’t think she’ll mind if we don’t make it out of the hotel room our first night here.”

“You know, I actually did have a thought about that,” Alex admits nervously. He doesn’t want to pressure Michael into something he’s not ready for, but he also doesn’t want them to both hold back because they’re afraid of hurting each other. So he focuses on his prosthetic, carefully removing it and setting it to the side.

“I’m listening,” Michael replies easily.

“I know you’re concerned about… that happening again.” He knows how his panic attack terrified Michael and how scared he is of hurting Alex further. “But our video chats have been going so well that I thought maybe we could try just telling each other what we want? I don’t think that’ll happen again if I know what’s coming.”

“You gonna order me around, darlin’?” Michael asks. Alex looks up to see a filthy grin on his face.

“The plan was more suggest than order, but we can always do that instead,” Alex can’t help but grin in return. It’s not like he doesn’t know what Michael enjoys. Or that one of those things is Alex being in control.

“I’m game,” Michael replies with a shrug. “But can we start with me pampering you?” His hands are hovering above Alex’s sock, a question in his eyes and Alex nods, watching Michael remove it and massage gentle circles into his stump.

Michael starts out gentle and then adds more pressure as he goes, strong fingers kneading his sore muscles. He responds so quickly to Michael’s touch, like always. And Michael notices instantly, moving to bend down. “Is this alright?” Michael asks, lips hovering over Alex’s knee.

“Yes,” Alex breathes out. His breath catches as Michael’s lips brush over his skin.

“And this?” Michael asks, moving upward, hovering above Alex’s thigh.

“Yeah,” Alex replies, voice rougher. He wants to reach down and twine his fingers in Michael’s curls, but, instead, he digs his fingers into the comforter.

Michael presses a hot, open-mouthed kiss to the inside of Alex’s thigh, sucking just a bit, drawing a moan out of him.

“And this?” Michael asks, hovering above Alex’s boxer briefs, on eye level with his length.

“Please,” Alex grits out, clinging tighter to the comforter. He can feel Michael’s hot breath through the thin fabric and it’s almost too much for him after so long.

Michael takes his time, leaning in close, pressing his face against the fabric, inhaling, before pressing soft, open mouth kisses against him through the fabric. His fingers are hovering over the waistband when he asks, “Can I?”

“Fuck, yes,” Alex manages.

So Michael slowly pulls them down, guiding Alex to lift his hips, face close to his cock.

Alex can’t help but be blown away by the look of wonder on Michael’s face as he takes him in, eyes not moving from his dick as he pulls the black fabric down far enough that Alex can kick it off.

Then Michael leans back, taking all of him in, “You’re so fucking beautiful, you know that?”

Alex blushes, still unused to the attention and the praise, but the look on Michael’s face has him pinned.

“Is this okay?” Michael asks, leaning closer, mouth hovering over Alex’s length, hand just an inch away.

“Mhmm,” Alex manages, hands clenching in the fabric of the comforter.

“Gonna need you to use your words, darlin’,” Michael replies with a teasing smile.

“God-fucking-dammit, Michael, please!” Alex practically shouts.

That pulls a pleased laugh out of Michael. He surprises Alex by reaching out, grabbing his right hand and guiding him to open it, placing it on his head, against his soft curls, “I want you to touch me, Alex.” Then, warm, whiskey-colored eyes on Alex the entire time, he slowly wraps his own hand around Alex’s base, mouth opening and taking him in.

It’s overwhelming after so long without and Alex has to use every bit of his willpower to hold still as Michael moves.

He’s gorgeous, full lips spread wide around Alex’s cock, eyes dark and heated as his head bobs up and down. And Alex lets his hand stray from Michael’s curls, down to trace his cheek with his thumb, down to those wet lips, moving down to his full lower lip.

Alex doesn’t know whether it’s the way Michael’s eyes fall closed with pleasure at Alex’s touch or the vibrations from the satisfied hum Michael lets out, but it’s not long before Alex is coming and Michael is swallowing every last drop of it down.

When he’s done, he guides Michael off of him, smiling fondly at the disappointed noise he makes and the way it quickly changes to a contented hum as he nuzzles into Alex’s hip.

“Thank you, Michael,” Alex says softly, digging his fingers in those soft curls, delighting in the way Michael leans into his touch. “Why don’t you come here and kiss me?” He scoots up until he’s leaning back against the headboard, legs straight on the bed, beckoning Michael to come closer.

Michael grins in response, crawling up the bed and pressing his lips against Alex’s gently, mouth opening again at Alex’s encouragement. He can taste himself on Michael’s tongue. He takes his time just kissing Michael like they haven’t had enough time to in the past.

“I want you to straddle me while you kiss me,” Alex says carefully when he pulls away a bit, waiting until Michael gives him a bright smile before continuing. “Hands above the waist, but your hips can do whatever they need to.”

And that’s how he ends up with a lap full of a very enthusiastic Michael Guerin, one hand in his hair, the other braced on his shoulder as his hips rock slowly against Alex. Alex lets himself cup Michael’s face as he kisses him, the other hand on his back. He only pulls away to ask, “Any rules about where I can touch you?”

“Fuck, no, Alex, just please touch me,” Michael manages to get out between kisses along Alex’s jaw, hips already starting to move faster. Michael is hard against him, rocking his hips frantically, and it feels so damn good that Alex doesn’t know how he survived so long without this. He needs Michael’s lips against his own and Michael’s body pressed close to his more than he needs air.

He blindly reaches with one hand for the bag he’d tossed on the bed when they came in, sliding out the familiar bottle and popping the cap, trying not to let Michael distract him as he coats two of his fingers with lube.

“This okay?” he finally asks after he’s hauled Michael closer with one hand, the other just barely sliding beneath his boxers.

“Fuck, Alex, please,” Michael manages between breaths, nodding rapidly before diving in to kiss Alex again. He knows how close Michael is, the little desperate noises he makes just before he comes. They’re one of his favorite sounds in the world.

He slowly slides his fingers between Michael’s cheeks until he finds his hole, fingers just barely dipping inside as he circles it.

And then Michael is cursing and coming against him and Alex continues to tease his entrance through it, letting himself enjoy the way Michael looks, head thrown back in pleasure, face contorted, mouth open.

And then, finally, Michael collapses against him, burying his face against Alex’s shoulder as he catches his breath.

Alex just cups his head with his clean hand, waiting for him to catch his breath before asking, “You okay?”

Michael just hums against him, sounding perfectly content. “So good,” he manages eventually. And then, moments later. “What about you?”

Alex can’t help but laugh at that, like he hadn’t enjoyed having Michael writhing on his lap or the blow job before it. “So good, baby.” He knows Michael won’t let that go for long and, really, he already has plans, but he’s perfectly content to wait, as long as he has Michael in his arms.


End file.
